Z życia Gimnazjum w Megaville
by Abyss the Hedgehog
Summary: Czyli nic innego, jak PPGD. Zawiera OC moje i parę nie moich... W każdym razie, do klasy specjalnie uzdolnionej trafia trzech nowych uczniów. Jak sobie poradzą w tym twardym, brutalnym świecie? Reviewy mile widziane. So... Have fun!
1. Wstęp

**Eff... Pierwszy fanfik do PPG po polsku. Ten osadzony w realiach Bleedverse(PPGD), więc uważajcie na crossovery.**

**So, let's begin.

* * *

**

Dzisiejszy dzień był niemalże idealny. Słońce przygrzewało, ale nie za mocno, po niebie przeskakiwały cumulusy, lekka bryza dostarczała uczucia świeżości nawet największym malkontentom, a Soul Calibur IV został wydany na PS2. Tak, ten dzień był idealny.

Ale nie dla niego.

Zwlekł się z łóżka po tym, jak jego budzik zadzwonił, wykrzykując słowa utworu Linkin Park "Crawling". Mlasnął językiem leniwie i rozejrzał się półprzytomnym wzrokiem po pokoju. Jakiś czas temu poprosił znajomego artystę, by ten namalował mu na ścianach kilka okultystycznych obrazków. W połączeniu z kilkoma ozdobami takimi jak plakat Hugha Lauriego w rozmiarze naturalnym, czaszka demona nabita na osikowy kołek oraz chorobliwie zielonymi ścianami tworzyło to wielce osobliwą całość. Ale zieleń ścian była konieczna, a plakatu nie chciał zdjąć za nic w świecie. Cóż, w końcu zieleń dobrze robi na oczy, zaś w przypadku krótkowidza taki zabieg jest konieczny. Włożył okulary na nos, po czym zdjął je i przetarł szmatką. Mlasnął raz jeszcze. Ponownie założył szkła i rozejrzał się po pokoju, jakby w poszukiwaniu nieokreślonego. Włożył koszulkę przez głowę i wciąż półprzytomnym wzrokiem zaczął rozglądać się za dżinsami. W końcu je znalazł - Czarne i wąskie. Po krótkiej chwili był gotów do drogi. Czarna koszulka z czaszkami i okiem diabła na plecach, czarne dżinsy, czarne adidasy, czarne ćwiekowane rękawice. Nagle jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał, bo zaczął gorączkowo przeszukiwać pokój. W końcu to znalazł: Dwie rzeczy, których poszukiwał. Pierwszą był zwitek papieru z zapisanym na nim ciągiem łacińskich słów, zaś drugą rzeczą była para mieczy. Były to rdzawoczerwone ostrza, o lekko prostokątnej budowie. Emanowała z nich nieziemska moc. Nie dawało się jej wręcz opisać słowami. Chwycił jedno z nich w jedną rękę, a zwitek papieru w drugą, po czym zaczął recytować inkatacje. Po jakiejś dobrej chwili jego dżinsy rozbłysły. Po kolejnej chwilce dało się zauważyć, że nogawki spodni zostały oćwiekowane. "Tak, teraz zdecydowanie lepiej...", pomyślał, uśmiechając się lekko. Założył miecze za plecy, złapał za leżący nieopodal plecak, po czym ruszył ku drzwiom. Na zewnątrz powitało go światło słoneczne, dające po oczach. Rozejrzał się. Pogoda rzeczywiście była wspaniała i dzięki niej ten dzień miał predyspozycje do stania się doskonałym, ale on tak nie uważał.

Nie uważał tak z tego prozaicznego powodu, że był środek marca. Poniedziałek. Początek tygodnia. Szkoła.

Wyjął z plecaka MP - trójkę. Dzięki niej mógł się odstresować. Odizolować od świata. Zyskać odrobinę prywatności. Włączył ją. Akurat leciało "All Hope is Gone" Slipknotu. Uśmiechnął się. Uwielbiał ten kawałek. Decybele dudniły mu w uszach niczym odrzutowce, ale przywykł. W swoim krótkim życiu usłyszał tyle głośniejszych i bardziej przerażających odgłosów, że trochę metalowego wrzasku w niczym mu nie przeszkadzało. Przymrużył oczy. W jego przypadku nie był to jednak dobry pomysł, gdyż z tym wrzaskiem w uszach nie słyszał, co się dzieje wokół. Toteż gdy poczuł czyjś dotyk na barku, odruchowo wyszarpnął miecze zza pleców i odwrócił się jak na komendę. Szybko zorientował się, że użycie broni nie będzie konieczne. Wyłączył odtwarzacz.

- Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt nerwowy. To pewnie przez tą okropną muzykę.

- Okropną? Prędzej zbyt głośną.

- Nie mam pojęcia, co widzisz w słuchaniu metalu.

- A ja nie mam pojęcia, co widzisz w noszeniu kokardki. - Jego rozmówczyni uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Dobrze leży. - Odparła, strzepując pyłek z różowo-białego mundurka.

- Tia... - Chłopak poprawił okulary na nosie. - Dlaczego tak wcześnie?

- Mogłabym spytać cię o to samo. - Okularnik rzucił okiem na swój zegarek. Wskazywał godzinę 7:03.

- I czemu sama?

- Bubbles nie mogła znaleźć Osieka, więc Buttercup pomaga jej w poszukiwaniach. Ja zaś... - Dziewczyna odgarnęła swoje długie, rude włosy. - Mam przygotować apel.

- Niepoprawna prymuska. - Chłopak parsknął śmiechem.

- Ja przynajmniej nie zmieniam się w krwiożercze bydlę w chwilach złości. - Odcięła się.

- Ja przynajmniej umiem czarować.

- Ja przynajmniej mam siostry.

- A ja mam święty spokój. - Uciął okularnik, robiąc głęboki wdech. Na horyzoncie pojawił się zarys budynku gimnazjum. - Z jakiej okazji ten apel?

- Nie wiesz? Wczoraj była 20. rocznica założenia gimnazjum.

- Ach tak... - Chłopak przekrzywił głowę, po czym mlasnął leniwie.

- Poza tym... Do naszej klasy dojdzie aż trzech nowych uczniów. - Okularnik zawiesił wzrok na koleżance.

- Powtórz.

- Mówię, że trzech nowych uczniów dojdzie do naszej klasy. Czyż to nie wspaniale?

- To zależy, z kim będziemy mieć do czynienia... - Odparł wymijająco.

- Dexterowi udało się zdobyć potwierdzenie odnośnie jednej z nich. Chodzi o Bell. - Okularnik zatrzymał się wpół kroku.

- Jeśli mam być szczery, to nie spodziewałbym się tego. - Mruknął, dumając nad czymś nieokreślonym.

- Znowu bierze cię mięta do naszej białowłosej, co Casper? - Zapytała z krzywym uśmieszkiem ruda.

- Dawno mi przeszło. - Odparł automatycznie nazwany Casprem. - A coś odnośnie pozostałych dwóch?

- Na razie nic. Ale nie martw się, poznasz ich już wkrótce. - Doszli do bramy. Przywitał ich niecodzienny widok: Grupka uczniów otaczała dwóch chłopaków: Jeden z nich miał średniej długości blond włosy, czapkę z krótkim rondem, zielone oczy. Drugi zaś miał krótko ścięte brązowe włosy, wielkie oczy i był obity: Z rozciętego policzka sączyła się krew.

- Zapłacisz mi za znieważenie Bambi, kurduplu. - Warknął blondyn, zaciskając pięści. Casper rozpoznał go od razu: Był to Curt, tutejszy rozrabiaka i szef szkolnego gangu. Czasami ubijali korzystne interesy, bowiem "Mafia" była zawsze dobrze poinformowana. Drugiego chłopaka nie potrafił zidentyfikować: Musiał to być prawdopodobnie jakiś pierwszak.

- Która godzina? - Zapytał ni z tego, ni z owego swojej towarzyszki.

- 7. 45. - Odparła, lekko zaniepokojona widowiskiem.

- Ach, więc dlatego zebrał się już taki tłum. - Casper wyciągnął się lekko, po czym podszedł do innego pierwszaka, który oglądał widowisko niczym dobrą kreskówkę. - Hej, mały... O co to halo? - Zapytał pierwszoroczniaka.

- Johny zadurzył się w Bambi. - Odparł pierwszoklasista, gestykulując. - Ta z początku dobrze go traktowała, ale później bez wyraźnej przyczyny dała mu kosza na środku korytarza. Johny tak się zdenerwował, że dał jej w twarz.

- Kretyn. - Stwierdził okularnik, uśmiechając się z politowaniem. - Trzeba być idiotą albo pierwszoklasistą, by liczyć na to, że Bambi odwzajemnia twoje uczucie. A policzek przypieczętował jego los. - Chłopak pokręcił głową. - Ech, rutyna... - Casper przepchnął się razem z rudą przez krąg uczniów. Stanęli gdzieś w pierwszym rzędzie. Stamtąd doskonale było widać, jak wściekły jest lokalny gangster. Tymczasem jego przeciwnik chyba wciąż nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jaki popełnił błąd. Curt kopnął adwersarza w brzuch, po czym kolejnym ciosem powalił go na ziemię.

- I co robimy? - Zapytała ruda, wiercąc się nerwowo.

- Raczymy się widowiskiem niczym dobrym winem. - Odparł Casper, uśmiechając się kpiąco, jak to czasami miewał w zwyczaju.

- Przecież Curt zaraz go wykończy.

- Nie powiedziałem "Patrzymy do końca". - Chłopak wyciągnął coś z kieszeni, po czym uniósł to w górę. Sekundę później rozległ się wystrzał. - No dobrze, drodzy państwo, koniec przedstawienia, dochodzi 8:00, zabierajcie się do klas! - Oznajmił gromkim głosem. Część drugoklasistów i większość pierwszaków skwapliwie wycofała się poza zasięg strzału, lecz oporni wciąż stali w miejscu, pragnąc wyczekać finału. Casper wystrzelił raz jeszcze. - Nie zamierzam się powtarzać. - Oznajmił cicho, wodząc po rówieśnikach wzrokiem. W tych oczach mało było z człowieka, oj mało... Teraz na miejscu pozostało już tylko kilku najtwardszych. Okularnik dał sobie spokój z rozpędzaniem tłumów i podszedł do walczących.

- Daj spokój. - Mruknął do Curta, który zastygł nad skulonym adwersarzem. Lokalny gangster zawahał się.

- Obraził moją dziewczynę. - Odparł, jakby na usprawiedliwienie.

- To pierwszoklasista.

- Dał jej w twarz.

- To pierwszoklasista. - Casper rzucił okiem na ten żałosny widok, jaki przedstawiał Johny - Obity, z krwawiącym policzkiem. - Co prawda kretyn, ale pierwszoklasista. - Curt zawahał się, ale w końcu odstąpił.

- Widzimy się w klasie. - Mruknął, chowając ręce w kieszenie. - Trzeba przygotować chrzest. - Lokalny gangster oddalił się. Zachmurzyło się, po czym lunął deszcz. Casper zaś wciąż przyglądał się skulonemu pierwszakowi.

- Pomóc ci wstać? - Zapytał, wyciągając rękę.

- Nie, sam się podniosę. - Odparł Johny, powstając. W jego oczach błyszczały ogniki. - Nie puszczę mu tego płazem. Nie zdąży doliczyć do trzech, a policja już pojawi się u progu.

- Chcesz jeszcze bardziej zepsuć swoje życie?

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Komisarz powie ci, że to zwyczajny wybryk, tak charakterystyczny dla "ludzi w tym wieku". A Curt się o tym dowie. Zawsze się dowiaduje. A kiedy już się dowie, to nie będziesz miał JAK dotrzeć na komisariat. Zapewniam to. - Casper poprawił okulary.

- Kto pozwala mu tak się panoszyć...?

- Kto wie... Ale musisz przywyknąć. - Casper zaczął się oddalać. - Witamy w Megaville. - Oznajmił, po czym parsknął okrutnym śmiechem, zostawiając pierwszaka na deszczu z jego przemyśleniami.


	2. Poznajcie swoich kolegów

Doszedł do klasy oznaczonej numerkiem "16". Dziś pierwszą lekcją była godzina wychowawcza. W sam raz, by przedstawić nowych uczniów. Po drodze minął Curta i jego dwójkę goryli. Jeden z nich ubrany był w kraciastą koszulę, miał cały batalion pryszczy na twarzy i sylwetkę gałęzi. Drugi był szeroki w barach, obdarzony przez naturę świnskimi oczkami i kwadratową szczęką. Też miał na sobie kraciastą koszulę. Casper pokręcił głową, po czym wszedł do klasy. Była 7:56, więc było jeszcze trochę czasu i klasa nie zdążyła się wypełnić. Okularnik rozejrzał się po klasie. Dziewczyna w różowo-białym mundurku siedziała w drugim rzędzie tuż obok chłopaka w fartuchu naukowca. Blondynka o idealnie ułożonych włosach w różowej sukience i baletkach ponurym wzrokiem mierzyła swojego znajomego obdarzonego przez naturę zdecydowanie za dużym nosem. Inny okularnik w popielatym mundurku bawił się swoim zegarkiem. Opalony blondyn nawijał na palec jeden ze swoich dredów. Chłopak w czerwonym swetrze rozmawiał z czymś, co można by nazwać niebieskim glutem. Inny w różowej czapeczce i z przydużymi zębami pilnie unikał spojrzeń brunetki w okularach i z aparatem nazębnym, która gapiła się na niego niczym na malowane wrota. W przedostatnim rzędzie niski chłopaczek w żółtej koszulce, wysoki jak dąb z krótko obciętymi czarnymi włosami oraz trzeci mający na głowie coś, co można nazwać skarpetą rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. Reszty uczniów nie dał rady odszukać wzrokiem. Już chciał przysypiać, gdy nagle do klasy wpadły dwie kolejne dziewczyny: Brunetka z krótko ostrzyżonymi włosami w zielono-białym mundurku oraz blondynka z podwójnymi kucykami w niebiesko-białym mundurku. Ta druga trzymała maskotkę podobną do ośmiorniczki.

- Nie spóźniłyśmy się? - Zapytała blondynka niepewnie.

- Wy? Nigdy, _senioritas_. - Odparł wesoło blondyn z dredami.

- _He llegado a tiempo?_ - Upewniła się.

- _Si. Besos, seniorita._ - Blondynka zarumieniła się lekko.

- _Perdone, ciesta libre este asiento? _- Zapytała.

- _Si, sienste por favor. _- Odpowiedział, robiąc do niej maślane oczy. Dziewczyna przysiadła się do niego z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy. Jej towarzyszka pokręciła głową z politowaniem.

- Ech, kogo ja mam za siostrę... Najpierw pierniczyć się z tym futrzakiem, teraz gapić się, jak mydli się z Mikiem... - Warczała pod nosem, siadając obok chłopaka w popielatym mundurku, który na jej widok bardzo głośno przełknął ślinę. Chwilę później do klasy dumnie wkroczyli Curt z gorylami oraz nieziemsko piękną blondynką o lazurowych oczach. Naczelny gangster zaś wydawał się być dumny, że może się z nią przejść. "Nie dziwota... To w końcu najładniejsza dziewczyna w szkole...", pomyślał Casper, zapatrując się na tablicę. 7:59. Do sali wkroczyła ich nauczycielka: Panna Meryl. Różowowłosa i - według opinii marzyciela Eddy'ego - "cholernie seksowna" była ich wychowawczynią. Postawiono przed nią trudne zadanie, albowiem była wychowawczynią specjalnej klasy. Promienie laserowe, wybuchy energii i krew stanowiły dla niej niemalże codzienność. Casper zastanawiał się, jak ona to przetrawiała i jednocześnie nie traciła nic ze swojej radości życia. Uczniowie powstali, powiedzieli zwyczajowe "Dzień dobry", po czym zasiedli z powrotem.

- Jak zapewne wiecie, w naszej klasie pojawi się aż trzech nowych studentów. - Przemówiła raźnym głosem. - Mam nadzieję, że przywitacie ich serdecznie. - Drzwi do ich klasy uchyliły się. Jako pierwsza wkroczyła białowłosa dziewczyna w bielutkim niczym śnieg mundurku. Efektu doprawiała czerwona kokardka przyczepiona pod szyją. Jej oczy przypominały bezdenną szarość. - Przywitajcie Bell. - Klasa automatycznie wydała z siebie "Cześć, Bell". Casper pomachał jej ręką, a ona odwzajemniła gest. Niegdyś byli zaprzysięgłymi wrogami, lecz kiedy zostali wyprawieni efektem zaklęcia gdzieś na Lodowe Pustkowia, musieli współpracować - I wtedy zaczęli się przyjaźnić. Dziewczyna usiadła obok Caspra, uśmiechając się lekko - I powołując falę plotek o temacie "Casper się zakochał!". - Drugim uczniem jest niejaki Jack Spicer. - Do sali wkroczył chłopak ubrany w stylu gotyckim, z postawionymi na żel chorobliwie czerwonymi włosami, goglami na czole i parszywym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Jego oczy zdawały się mówić "Klękajcie przede mną, niewierne psy!".

- No co jak co, ale ciebie zobaczyć bym się nie spodziewał. - Mruknął Casper bardziej do siebie niż do Jacka. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Wymienili się uściskami dłoni. Dobrze się znali: Casper był chyba jedyną osobą, która nie dawała w kość Jackowi za jego niepowodzenia. Świetnie się rozumieli. Jack zasiadł gdzieś w czwartym rzędzie. Tymczasem Casper był święcie przekonany, że nic go już dzisiaj nie zaskoczy. Sięgnął po puszkę napoju orzeźwiającego. Przytknął puszkę do ust i już połykał płyn, gdy nagle do sali wkroczyła trzecia osoba. Na jej widok okularnik zakrztusił się z wrażenia.

To był ktoś, kogo zobaczyć się tutaj nie spodziewał nigdy w życiu.

Do sali wkroczył chłopak o łagodnych rysach twarzy, z brązowymi włosami postawionymi na żel. Ubrany był czerwoną koszulę z białym napisem "Let's rock" oraz wytarte dżinsy, poobdzierane na kolanach. Dochodziły do tego wytarte trampki, zielone oczy, skórzana saszetka przyczepiona do pasa oraz katana za plecami i otrzymywaliśmy widok osoby, którą Casper doskonale pamiętał ze swojej starej szkoły.

- Marcus Aftermath... - Wysyczał. Niestety nie na tyle cicho, by ten go nie usłyszał.

- Casper? - Zdziwił się, widząc swojego dawnego przyjaciela. - Kopę lat! Ażem cię nie widział od piątej klasy! - Marcus zasiadł tuż obok Bell. - Widzę, że znalazłeś sobie wreszcie dziewczynę.

- Zamknij się, Uszaty. - Warknął okularnik. Przeniósł wzrok na Curta, przekazując mu "Ten jest wasz". Lokalny gangster zatarł ręce z uciechy.


	3. Chrzest

Po charakterystycznej dla Panny Meryl lekcji organizacyjnej zabrzmiał dzwonek. Uczniowie gromadnie opuścili salę, nie zastanawiając się nad faktem, że przejście jest wąskie i ledwo zdążą się w nim pomieścić. Ostatni salę opuścił Casper, wodząc wzrokiem po rówieśnikach, co jakiś czas zawieszając go na Marcusie. Nigdy by nie podejrzewał go o posiadanie jakichkolwiek specjalnych zdolności. Jak widać, mylił się. W ich klasie każdy wyróżniał się czymś wyjątkowym. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup i Bell obdarzone były nadludzką siłą, szybkością i jeszcze kilkoma innymi zdolnościami. Dexter i Jack obdarzeni byli nadludzkim intelektem. Mike potrafił kontrolować nieumarłych, Mandy(Dziewczyna w baletkach) miała na swoje rozkazy samego Ponurego Żniwiarza, Otto(Chłopak w popielatym mundurku) potrafił przemieszczać się w czasie, i tak jeszcze można wymieniać. Co prawda było parę osób, które nie posiadały żadnych niesamowitych zdolności, ale nadrabiały to w jakiś sposób. Curt na przykład zawsze był dobrze poinformowany, miał na swoje rozkazy kilkunastu pachołków rozsianych po szkole i najważniejsze: Jego ojciec był bogatym biznesmenem. Inni nadrabiali lisim sprytem czy ciekawym pomysłem. On sam zaś łączył część tych umiejętności: Potrafił walczyć za pomocą swoich mieczy, strzelać z broni palnej, czarować, zamieniać się w demona, miał całkiem niezłą wiedzę... I parę innych rzeczy. Teraz jednak nie myślał o tym, tylko skupił się na tym, co potrafi jego dawny przyjaciel. Katana na plecach sugerowała, że szkoli się w jej używaniu, aczkolwiek to nie musiało być wszystko. Okularnik przeniósł wzrok na Curta i jego goryli. Ci już szykowali się do "chrzczenia" nowych. Na chrzcie udowadniało się, że nie jest się maminsynkiem, jak to kiedyś ujął jeden z "Curtowych kafarów". Zaś celami byli Bell, Jack i Marcus. Reszta klasy NIE mogła włączyć się do akcji, więc chrzczeni musieli być zdani na siebie. Tym razem jednak nie będzie chrztu 3 vs 1, tylko 3 vs 3. Curt skinął na swoich goryli, każdy zbliżył się do swojego celu.

- Zaczyna się. - Mruknął Otto, przezornie cofając się za czyjeś plecy. Lokalny gangster zaczął mówić:

- Możemy prosić tu nowych? - Klasa specjalna(A także kilku uczniów z innych klas) zacieśniła krąg. Bell, Jack i Marcus popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie, po czym zbliżyli się. - Widzicie, w naszej klasie panują inne zasady niż w pozostałych. Tutaj każdy nowy uczeń musi udowodnić swoją wartość poprzez... Mały test. - Goryle Curta wyszarpnęli z kieszeni scyzoryki. Widząc to, Jack przełknął ślinę.

- Ośmielę się zauważyć, że zaliczam się do osób bardzo kruchej budowy, dlatego podobne wycieczki mogą się dla mnie niezdrowo skończyć... - Pisnął przerażony "Młody Geniusz Zła".

- Mówi się trudno. - Stwierdził beztrosko lokalny gangster, zbliżając się. Bell zacisnęła pięści, żałując, że tak szybko będzie musiało dojść do ekscesów, natomiast Marcus zupełnie nie przejął się nadchodzącym dwumetrowym gorylem w kraciatej koszuli. Zbir już zamierzał uderzyć w szczękę adwersarza, gdy ten złapał go za ramię i płynnie przerzucił.

- Za wolno, przyjacielu. - Chłopak parsknął śmiechem, rozsierdzając adwersarza. Tymczasem drugi goryl i Bell wymieniali ciosy, zaś Jack usiłował uciec przed Curtem. Nagle na jego twarzy pojawił się jakby wyraz triumfu. Wcisnął jeden z guzików na swoim plecaczku. Znikąd wychynęły dwa śmigła, które zaczęły kręcić się z zawrotną prędkością. Jack oderwał się od ziemi.

- HAHA! - Chłopak parsknął triumfalnym śmiechem. - Oczywiście twój ograniczony umysł nie potrafił przewidzieć tego, że będę przygotowany na podobną ewentualność! - Casper pokiwał głową z politowaniem. Najgorszą rzeczą, jaką mógł zrobić Jack, to rozsierdzanie Curta. Lokalny gangster po prostu rzucił w śmigło swoim scyzorykiem. Rzut był celny i bez problemu pozbawił Jacka ewentualnego źródła ucieczki. Teraz "Młody Geniusz Zła" starał się przeczołgać przez tłum. Nieskutecznie. Curt uśmiechnął się.

- A teraz proś o wybaczenie. - Warknął. Jackowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak zrobić przymilną minę i wymamrotać "przepraszam?". Tymczasem Bell już uporała się ze swoim przeciwnikiem, który znokautowany leżał na ziemi. Białowłosa zamierzała rzucić się na ratunek Jackowi, ale powstrzymał ją Casper.

- Musi poradzić sobie sam. - Mruknął okularnik. - Takie są reguły. - Tymczasem Marcus wciąż beztrosko bawił się ze swoim przeciwnikiem, zwodząc go i wymanewrowując.

- Casper, dzięki za zorganizowanie takiego powitania. - Stwierdził Aftermath, parskając śmiechem.

- Nie dziękuj mi, tylko Curtowi. - Odparsknął Casper. Czasami "Uszaty", jak go nazywał parę lat temu, potrafił go zaskoczyć. Okularnik chwilowo rozmarzył się. W podstawówce stanowili zgraną paczkę. On, znany także jako "Ernst Sergei", "Big Ear Man", czyli Marcus, "Ratter" i "Bald Blonde". Tak, stanowili zgraną paczkę. Nie trzęśli szkołą, trzymali się z boku. Mimo to zawsze oni wspierali się nawzajem i często potrafili osiągnąć to, czego nie osiągnęła inna grupa. Rzeczywistość jednak szybko sprowadziła go na ziemię. Pamiętał, jak on i Marcus w szóstej klasie pokłócili się. O dziewczynę. Ich drogi rozeszły się, jednak los ponownie splótł dawnych przyjaciół ze sobą. Casper przyrzekł sobie, że już nigdy nie zadurzy się w dziewczynie, bo "prowadziło to do katastrofy". Miał chwilowy okres, kiedy Bell była w jego głowie, lecz szybko się opamiętał. Teraz przyglądał się, jak Marcus dalej bawi się ze swoim przeciwnikiem. Curt z kolei skończył oporządzać Jacka (Parę siniaków, które szybko się zagoją) i ruszył na pomoc swojemu kompanowi. "Młody Geniusz Zła" był z kolei śmiertelnie przerażony i blady jak ściana(Chociaż z jego makijażem wydawało się to niemożliwe).

- Ch... Chyba złamał mi coś. - Wymamrotał, odczołgując się do tyłu. Tymczasem Marcus mierzył wzrokiem pozostałych opponentów. Skinął na nich ręką. Curt nie był głupi, więc nie dawał się sprowokować, natomiast jego ochroniarz chyba do inteligentnych się nie zaliczył, bo rzucił się na Marcusa z dzikim krzykiem. Chłopak przechylił się lekko, po czym przerzucił adwersarza przez plecy. Goryl klapnął ciężko na ziemię i już się nie podniósł.

- Więc ty jesteś Curt. - Mruknął Marcus, uśmiechając się lekko. - Mam nadzieję, że prezentujesz wyższy poziom niż twoi ochroniarze.

- Też mam taką nadzieję. - Odparł lokalny gangster. Zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Curt zamierzał doprowadzić do zwarcia, ale przeliczył się, myśląc, że Marcus da się złapać. Chłopak odskoczył, po czym znowu przyskoczył, wymierzając niskie kopnięcie. Lokalny gangster padł na ziemię, podcięty. Marcus stanął przy nim z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

- Rzeczywiście prezentujesz nieco wyższy poziom niż twoi goryle. - Nowy podał Curtowi rękę. Lokalny gangster nieco się zawahał, lecz odwzajemnił uścisk i podparł się na ręce Marcusa.

- Dobrze walczysz. - Mruknął.

- Nie widziałeś wszystkiego. - Odparł jego przeciwnik, rzucając okiem na goryli Curta. Jeden został znokautowany po uderzeniu Bell, drugi padł po przerzuceniu przez ramię. - A co z nimi?

- Wykurują się. Zawsze im się udaje.

- Mam nadzieję, że zbytnio was nie sprałem.

- Casper obił nas dużo mocniej.

- On? - Na twarzy Marcusa pojawiło się lekkie niedowierzanie.

- A owszem. Mimo walki 3 vs 1, przegraliśmy sromotnie.

- Wierzyć się nie chce, że ten pacyfista i intelekt walczy.

- Zmieniłem się. - Stwierdził oschle Casper. - Tak jak ty.

- A fakt. - Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie.

- Wypadałoby was oprowadzić. - Stwierdził okularnik. - Ja to zrobię. Jeśli mógłbym prosić o czyjąś pomoc...

- Ja powinienem się nadać. - Stwierdził rudy okularnik w fartuchu naukowca.

- Nie musisz pomagać Blossom przy zorganizowaniu apelu, Dexter?

- Jest już zrobiony.

- A więc nie widzę przeszkód. A wy? - Zwrócił się w stronę nowych. Żaden nie zgłosił obiekcji. Dexter zamiótł swoim fartuchem, po czym skierował się w stronę zachodniego korytarza. - Proszę za mną. - Casper podążył za nim, podobnież nowi uczniowie...


	4. Kurs instruktażowy

Piątka uczniów - W tym trzech nowych - przemierzała powoli szkolne korytarze. Co prawda przerwa już się skończyła, ale w ramach specjalnej sytuacji cała piątka otrzymała zwolnienie z lekcji. Przeszli już przez główną salę i zmierzali ku bibliotece. W międzyczasie Casper zagadał do Marcusa:

- Więc... Jak się tutaj dostałeś?

- To dość długa historia. - Odparł Marcus, wzdychając. - Najpierw zaczęło się od tego... napadu.

- Napadu?

- Owszem. Do naszej szkoły wtargnął uzbrojony bandyta. Groził, że wysadzi się w powietrze, jeżeli nie spełnimy jego żądań.

- A jakie to były żądania?

- Facet zabujał się w sekretarce. Domyśl się. - Marcus uśmiechnął się lekko. Casper skrzywił się.

- Ktoś coś zrobił?

- Czy gdyby obok ciebie przedefilował psychol - bomba, to byś coś zrobił? - Zapytał do bólu szczerze Marcus.

- Odstrzeliłbym mu łeb. - Odparł równie szczerze.

- A gdybyś był pozbawiony wszystkiego? Umiejętności, broni...

- To pewnie rzeczywiście siedziałbym bezczynnie.

- Ciebie już wtedy nie było, pałeczkę wymyślania misternych planów przejął "Bald Blonde". Razem z Appelmanem i Goatess zasadziliśmy się na niego przy sekretariacie.

- Ona też? - Zdziwił się Casper.

- Nie potrafiłbyś sobie wyobrazić, jak się zmieniła po twoim odejściu. Z wrednej baby stała się całkiem spoko koleżanką.

- Wracając do waszego planu...

- Appelman zgłosił się jako frontalny atak. Udało mu się wywrócić psychola i zabrać mu detonator. Wtedy do akcji wkroczyliśmy my. Ratter zaczął bombardować go kauczukami, ja okładać krzesłem, a Bald i Goatess sprowadzili pomoc. Niestety... Facet miał jeszcze pistolet. Postrzelił Balda. Uprzedzając pytanie... Żyje i ma się dobrze. Ale mało brakowało, a świr by się do niego dobrał. W każdym razie, Goatess przybiegła razem z paroma policjantami. Obezwładnili psychola i zabrali go. - Marcus nabrał powietrza. - Mógłbym teraz zakończyć opowieść, ale był jeszcze jeden ważny element. Otóż... Zgadnij, co zrobiła nasza wspaniała władza szkolna? - Casper popatrzył na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Ich dyrekcja była skrajnie sfiksowana i mogła zrobić dosłownie wszystko. - Wyrzucili nas za to, że "Naraziliśmy życie przebywających tam uczniów i nauczycieli". - Casper parsknął wzgardliwie. Tak, to było typowe dla tej szkoły. - My i Appelman jakoś się z tym pogodziliśmy, Goatess nie zniosła tego tak dobrze. Skończyła w... - Marcus na chwilę zawiesił głos. - W psychiatryku. Jej rodzice nie potrafili zrozumieć, że zrobiła dobrze, zaś ona wzięła to do siebie. Doprowadziło ją to do obłędu. - Rzucił okiem na Caspra. Ten wydawał się być niewzruszony.

- Nigdy za nią nie przepadałem. - Stwierdził sucho. - Zawsze grała mi na nerwach.

- Faktycznie się zmieniłeś. - Mruknął chłodno Marcus. Doszli do biblioteki.

- Ale wciąż nie wyjaśniłeś mi, jak się tu dostałeś?

- Przypadkiem. - Na twarz Aftermatha wrócił uśmiech. - Akurat przeglądałem Google w poszukiwaniu ciekawych gimnazjów i... Jestem tu.

- A czemu klasa specjalna?

- Widzisz... O, czy to "Opowiadania miłosne dla młodych?" - Marcus przerwał wywód, po czym zainteresował się niewielką książką o bladozielonej okładce. Już zamierzał ją wyciągnąć, gdy powstrzymał go Dexter:

- Ta książka jest nawiedzona. - Stwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak "Nawiedzona książka". - Włączył się do rozmowy Jack, patrząc na Dextera z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

- Założysz się? - Zapytał Casper, przyglądając się innej książce. Ta momentalnie uniosła się do góry, po czym pofrunęła w kierunku "Młodego Geniusza Zła". Mina szybko mu zrzedła.

- TA KSIĄŻKA JEST NAWIEDZONA!!! - Wrzasnął przerażony, szybciutko chowając się za do tej pory milczącą Bell.

- Z pewnością musi być jakieś... - Zaczęła białowłosa, ale Casper przerwał jej w jednej chwili:

- Jeżeli Dexter nie potrafi znaleźć na to logicznego wytłumaczenia, to znaczy, że nie ma żadnego. - Stwierdził okularnik, bawiąc się kosmykiem włosów.

- A więc nie roztrząsajmy tematu dalej. - Mruknął Marcus, odchodząc od półki z książkami. Reszta też odsunęła się od książek(Najszybciej Jack). Opuścili bibliotekę. Dexter i Casper wymienili spojrzenia. Zbyt dużo osób wiedziało o jego Dexterowym laboratorium: On sam, Casper, Blossom i Otto. Nikt więcej nie mógł zostać dopuszczony do tej wiedzy. Nikt.

* * *

Obeszli już całą szkołę, akurat na dzwonek na przerwę.

- Mam nadzieję, że wycieczka się na coś przydała. - Mruknął Dexter, poprawiając okulary.

- Tak. Z pewnością. - Jack uśmiechnął się z tylko sobie znanego powodu. Bell i Marcus przytaknęli mu zgodnie.

- No to świe... - Zaczął Casper, ale ktoś mu przerwał. Tym kimś okazała się być dziewczyna w okularach i z aparatem korekcyjnym.

- Nie widzieliście może gdzieś Suzy? - Wypaliła na jednym tchu. - Miała być na drugiej lekcji... Tymczasem wciąż jej nie ma. Zawsze przychodzi...

- Może jest chora?

- Nie, widziałam ją dziś rano. Była w świetnym stanie... - Tyradę dziewczyny przerwał wściekły ryk jakiegoś potwora i zduszony wrzask strachu.

- No to wszystko jasne. - Rzucił beztrosko Casper, dobywając swojej broni. Rzucił okiem na innych: Jack znowu zbladł jak kreda, Bell poruszyła się niespokojnie, Dexter sięgnął po coś do kieszeni. Marcus zaś powoli dobył swojej katany.

- Nadszedł więc czas, by pokazać, co naprawdę umiesz. - Stwierdził Casper, uśmiechając się lekko. Marcus odwzajemnił uśmiech. Znowu współpracowali. Jak za dawnych czasów...


	5. Pierwszy test

- RATUNKU!!! - Rozpaczliwy krzyk powtórzył się. Gdzieś tam dobiegł jeszcze opętańczy rechot napastnika.

- Świeże mięsko! - Zakrzyknął atakujący z uciechą. Casper zatrzymał się wpół kroku.

- O nie. - Wymamrotał, przyśpieszając.

- Coś niedobrego? - Zapytał Marcus, dysząc.

- Jeżeli moje przypuszczenia są prawdziwe, to bardzo, bardzo niedobrego. - Szóstka uczniów wbiegła na dziedziniec. Teraz mogli zobaczyć swojego adwersarza w całej okazałości. Casper zbladł jak ściana. Jego przypuszczenia potwierdziły się. Spoglądali na bezkształtną kupę gnijącego mięsa, pozszywaną z kilkudziesięciu innych trupów. Abominacja ta miała ponad cztery metry wysokości. W miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się głowa, znajdowały się też małe, kaprawe oczka. Bydlę miało trzy ręce, każdą w innym miejscu. W każdej trzymała inną broń: Zakrwawiony hak, wiegachny nóż i tasak rzeźnicki. Gdzieś z pleców wystawał kręgosłup. Najbardziej zaskakujące jednak było to, że to cholerstwo dychało. Nieco przed nim leżała dziewczyna o krótkich, rudych włosach, próbująca odczołgać się od potwora. Jak można się domyśleć, tą dziewczyną była Suzy.

- Jezu Chryste... - Wykrztusił Marcus przerażony. Jack zbladł jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, Bell wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, zaś Dexter zachował kamienną twarz. Casper natomiast bezgłośnie powtarzał słowo "Rzeźnik". Góra mięsa spojrzała na nich swoimi małymi oczkami.

- Co my tu mamy? - Zapytał sam siebie. - Więcej mięska. Świeżego, ociekającego krwią mięska. - Potwór zaniósł się okrutnym śmiechem, machając tasakiem na prawo i lewo.

- Biegnij po pomoc. - Szepnął Casper do dziewczyny z aparatem na zębach.

- Ja też się przebiegnę... - Zaczął Jack i już zamierzał się ulotnić, lecz okularnik złapał go za plecak.

- Zostajesz tutaj. Przydasz się.

- A co ja niby mu zrobię? Poparzę go spawarką? - Zaskamlał "Młody Geniusz Zła".

- Jesteś mądry, wymyśl jakąś machinę. - Warknął Casper, machając mieczami.

- Właściwie... To jest rzecz, którą mogę zrobić.

- Oprócz ucieczki?

- Oprócz ucieczki. - Jack obejrzał się nerwowo. Dziewczyna zniknęła już za rogiem. Tymczasem ich przeciwnik zbliżył się niebezpiecznie do Suzy, machając tasakiem.

- Czas na obiad! - Warknął, unosząc broń do góry. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie krzyk przerażenia... Lecz nic się nie stało. Dopiero po paru sekundach ośmieliła się otworzyć oczy. Marcusowi udało się zablokować atak potwora.

- Uciekaj! - Krzyknął. Dziewczyna błyskawicznie podniosła się z ziemi. W samą porę, abominacja bowiem zdążyła odrzucić Aftermatha.

- Proszę, proszę... Mięsko zamierza walczyć. - Stwór oblizał zakrwawione wargi. - Doskonale, takie smakuje dużo lepiej.

- Powinieneś przerzucić się na wegetarianizm, Pudge. - Odszczeknął się Casper, zbliżając się powoli.

- Ahaha... Więc mięsko ma poczucie humoru... Czuję się niczym w raju. - Warknął nazwany Pudgem. Wyrzucił swój hak w kierunku okularnika, ten jednak odskoczył w bok, unikając ataku.

- To świr. - Stwierdził do bólu szczerze Marcus, tnąc kataną na pełnym biegu. Cios zdawał się nie wzruszyć Rzeźnikiem. Potwór złapał chłopaka, po czym cisnął nim w Caspra. Okularnik upadł, przygnieciony przez Aftermatha. Do ataku wystartowała Bell. Skróciła dystans, nie dała się trafić, po czym wymierzyła cios w łepek potwora. Cios odrzucił kupę mięsa aż na drugi koniec dziedzińca(Jak to się nazywa... Patio?). W międzyczasie dziewczyna z aparatem sprowadziła pomoc: Powerpuff Girls, Mike'a oraz Mandy.

- To ma być nasza pomoc? - Zaskamlał Jack po raz kolejny. - Cztery baby i Hiszp... - Nie dał jednak rady skończyć, bowiem trzy "baby" z czterech wystartowały podobnie jak Bell i serią ciosów wbiły Pudge'a w ścianę.

- Nie oceniaj książki po okładce, _senior_. - Powiedział Mike wesoło, chłonąc niczym gąbkę widok miny "Młodego Geniusza Zła".

- Przydałbyś się na coś i pomógłbyś mi to zmontować? - Z otępienia wyrwał go głos Dextera, raźno pracującego nad jakąś machiną.

- Nie sądzę, by to było konieczne. - Mruknął Marcus, mimo wszystko trzymając katanę w pogotowiu. Tym razem jego słowa się nie sprawdziły. Pudge błyskawicznie wypełznął spod ściany, po czym masywną łapą trzasnął najbliższą osobę - Buttercup. Dziewczyna odleciała do tyłu, półprzytomna po uderzeniu. Blossom, Bubbles i Bell natychmiast przypuściły kontrę, jednak stworowi udało się zasłonić przed atakiem i wyprowadzić własny. Siła ciosu była imponująca: Wszystkie trzy upadły na drugim końcu dziedzińca, nieprzytomne.

- Plan "B"? - Zawahał się Mike.

- Jackboty, do ataku! - Wrzasnął w odpowiedzi J. Spicer, celując palcem w Pudge'a. Chmara dziwacznych robotów pofrunęła w kierunku adwersarza, wymachując piłami mechanicznymi i strzelając z dział.

- To wszystko, na co stać mój posiłek?! - Parsknął potwór, wymachując hakiem w szale bojowym. Dość szybko liczba Jackbotów została zredukowana do raptem kilku. Jack znowu zbladł. - Haha, świeże mięsko w zasięgu! - Pudge wycelował hakiem w Mandy, która stała spokojnie z założonymi rękoma.

- Uciekaj! - Wrzasnął Marcus. Ale dziewczyna zdawała się go nie słyszeć. Zakrwawiony hak przebił ją niczym palec masło, po czym przyciągnął w kierunku szczęki potwora. Co ciekawe, ofiara Rzeźnika nie krzyczała z bólu, nie wiła się w agonii. To niepokoiło Pudge'a. Ten jeden raz spotkał się z istotą nieodczuwającą bólu. I prawdopodobnie nie spodziewał się tego, co wydarzyło się później. Marcus już biegł w jej kierunku, tymczasem Mandy spokojnie spoliczkowała bydlę. Abominacja zdziwiła się niepomiernie.

- Za kogo się uważasz, nędzna namiastka nieumarłego?! - Warknęła nieswoim głosem. - Twój przedłużający się żywot uwłacza wszystkim istotom nieumarłym, zaś żywe wprowadza w stan panicznego strachu. Ale nigdy więcej. Nigdy. - Dotknęła palcem czoła Pudge'a. - Odejdź w zapomnienie. Odejdź i nigdy nie wracaj. - Rzeźnik poczuł się nieswojo. Jego ofiara nie bała się śmierci, nie wiła się z bólu. Ba, wręcz cały czas okazywała względem niego nienawiść. Poczuł, jakby coś w jego "wnętrznościach" się naderwało...

* * *

Tymczasem, w strefie eterycznej znanej także jako Niebo Niższe...

- Widzisz, Mroczny... - Oznajmił kościotrup w czarnej szacie, dzierżący kosę. - Twój potworek nie da rady pokonać tej dziewczyny.

- Założymy się? - Odciął się żółtoskóry demon w czarnej zbroi, wspierający się na swoim toporze. - Z całym szacunkiem, Ponury, ale ty chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z siły tego stworzenia.

- Mandy jest nieśmiertelna. - Odparł Ponury Żniwiarz z rozbrajającą szczerością. Mroczny Żniwiarz zmieszał się lekko, ale zaraz na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz triumfu.

- Nic jej nie przyjdzie z nieśmiertelności, kiedy zostanie rozerwana na kawałki. - Stwierdził demon, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Rany goją się. Może rozerwać ją na kawałki, ale po paru godzinach zrośnie się z powrotem. I będzie jeszcze bardziej wściekła niż te parę godzin wcześniej. - Kościotrup utkwił wzrok w demonie. - Po co go wysłałeś do Megaville?

- A... Jest tam gdzieś jedna dusza, która zalega mi z cyrografem. Ale niestety, Pudge dość często zbacza ze ścieżki, gdy poczuje głód mięsa.

- Taak... - Ponury Żniwiarz zapatrzył się na wizję. - Wiesz, że nie wytrzyma tam już zbyt długo?

- A to niby czemu? - Parsknął Mroczny Żniwiarz.

- Chyba nie dostrzegasz wśród walczących Caspra Stratoavisa. - Demonowi mina zrzedła.

- A, fakt... - Wymamrotał, oglądając się za siebie. Znajdowali się na skraju Ciemnych Równin. Do tego miejsca trafiały dusze wszystkich dobrych istot. Złe trafiały do Piekła lub gdzieś do Otchłani, zaś te pośrednie do Czyścca. Mogły trafić albo do więzienia o zaostrzonym rygorze albo trafić na tereny podbite przez Alastora, władcę Czyścca. Każdy modlił się, by spełniła się pierwsza opcja.

- Oho, Pudge zdejmuje ją z haka. - Mroczny obrócił się. Faktycznie: Rzeźnik ostrożnie zdejmował z haka Mandy...

* * *

- Najpierw nas bije, potem stoi w miejscu, aż w końcu przeprasza. - Wyrecytował na jednym tchu Marcus. - To jest conajmniej dziwne. - Tymczasem Pudge wymamrotał ostatnie, przepraszające słowo w kierunku Mandy, po czym obrócił się w kierunku reszty. W jego kaprawych oczach błyszczały ogniki.

- Świeże... MIĘSKO!!! - Ryknął, wymachując swoim arsenałem na wszystkie strony. Marcus i Casper odskoczyli, zaś reszta znajdowała się poza zasięgiem ciosu. Tymczasem Buttercup powoli wybudzała się z omdlenia. Była wściekła: Nie zamierzała dać się pokonać temu czemuś. Wystartowała z zawrotną prędkością, licząc na to, że jej przeciwnik nie zdąży jej uderzyć. Przeliczyła się. Pudge rzucił hakiem po raz kolejny, przebijając ją na wylot. Dziewczyna zachłysnęła się własną krwią.

- Jezus Maria! - Wrzasnął Jack, tracąc przytomność. Marcus i Casper wymienili się spojrzeniami, po czym ruszyli w kierunku adwersarza. Aftermath miał przeciąć łańcuch od haka, Stratoavis - Zadać cios. Tymczasem Buttercup czuła, jak ciepło odpływa z jej ciała. Rzeźnik przyciągnął ją do siebie z wyraźnym zamiarem rozszarpania jej. W tak zwanym międzyczasie Dexter skończył machinę, która - w jego mniemaniu - miała zakończyć walkę. Wycelował swoim pistoletem laserowym(Fajna rzecz, nie ma co - Przyp. Aut) w głowę opponenta.

- Rżnij i szarp! - Zakrzyknął maniakalnie Pudge, unosząc swój tasak. Nagle poczuł, że jego ofiara puszcza się haka. A może bardziej pasowałoby określenie - On puszcza hak razem z ofiarą. Marcus płynnym uderzeniem przeciął łańcuch. Rzeźnik ryknął niczym ranne zwierzę, po czym rzucił nożem w kierunku Aftermatha. Cios został zablokowany. Ale nie przez Marcusa. Zombie, które wyskoczyło znikąd przyjęło na siebie cios, obracając się w pył.

- Co do...? - Zaczął Marcus skonsternowany. Rozejrzał się po dziedzińcu i uzyskał odpowiedź - Mike klęczał z jakimś fantazyjnie wykutym sztyletem wbitym w ziemię. Ze szczelin, które rozchodziły się od broni, wypełzali różnorodni nieumarli. Ci jednak mieli w zamiarze pomóc, nie szkodzić. Tymczasem Casper dał sobie spokój z atakowaniem Pudge'a i odciągnął Buttercup od zagrożenia. Akurat wybudzały się pozostałe Atomówki. Pierwsza obudziła się Blossom. Widząc przebitą Buttercup, błyskawicznie pojawiła się przy niej.

- O Mój Boże... - Wyszeptała, patrząc na zniszczenia, jakich dokonał Pudge.

- Bóg nie istnieje. - Stwierdził sucho Casper. - Natomiast przydałby się jakiś uzdrowiciel, lekarz, ktokolwiek. - W międzyczasie zdążyła wybudzić się Bell. Słysząc słowa Caspra odnośnie uzdrowicieli, szybko pojawiła się przy nich.

- Może ja dam radę ją uzdrowić? - Zapytała powoli, patrząc z niemałym przerażeniem na hak w brzuchu jednej z Atomówek.

- Potrafisz to zrobić? - Zdziwił się Casper.

- Kiedyś się tego uczyłam... Ale nie wiem, czy dam radę uleczyć tak rozległą ranę. - Zawahała się białowłosa.

- Musimy spróbować. - Wtrąciła się Blossom. Bell nachyliła się nad ciężko ranną i położyła dłonie na ranie. Ta zaczęła rozbłyskać białym światłem i powoli, acz metodycznie się goić.

- To działa... - Szepnęła ruda, niedowierzając. Tymczasem Marcus i Mike starali się utrzymać Pudge'a na bezpieczną odległość, ale zbytnio im nie szło. Nieumarły kolos był wręcz nie do powstrzymania.

- Hej, przydałaby się nam pomoc! - Zakrzyknął Aftermath z lekką irytacją w głosie. Tasak Rzeźnika minął go o centymetry.

- Pomoc nadchodzi! - Odkrzyknął Dexter. - Odsuńcie się! - Obaj walczący odsunęli się. Chłopak wymierzył ponownie w łeb adwersarza i nacisnął spust. W kierunku stwora poleciał pocisk z doczepioną bombą.

- A więc nad tym tyle pracował... - Mruknął Casper, odsuwając się. Jednak to było za mało, by zatrzymać adwersarza. Rzeźnik zasłonił się tasakiem. Bomba przylepiła się do broni i zaczęła tykać, zaś Pudge - chcąc nie chcąc - musiał go odrzucić. Dosłownie sekundy później bomba eksplodowała widowiskowo, zabierając ze sobą tasak Rzeźnika. Abominacja ryknęła wściekle, po czym zaszarżowała w kierunku Dextera, wymachując nożem i łańcuchem po haku. Drogę zablokowała mu Blossom, wymierzając potężny cios w "podbródek" adwersarza. Kupa mięsa została z powrotem cofnięta do ściany. Jednakże udało jej się owinąć łańcuch wokół nogi jednej z Atomówek i teraz siła ciosu pociągnęła ją ze sobą.

- Lepiej ją stamtąd zabierzmy. - Mruknął Casper. Ale było za późno na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Dziewczyna, zamroczona po uderzeniu, nie mogła uciec przed furią Rzeźnika. Pudge uniósł nóż, drąc się opętańczo(Cios w sumie nim nie wzruszył). Ktoś tam tylko krzyknął rozpaczliwe "Nie!", ale było za późno. Za późno na cokolwiek. Mocarne pchnięcie przebiło ją na wylot. Dziewczyna poczuła odpływające z niej życie(Ach, jak ja się lubuję w tych patetycznych kwestiach - Przyp. Aut.). Stwór przekręcił nóż o 180 stopni, filetując dziewczynę niczym rybę, po czym błyskawicznie wyrwał ostrze z jej ciała. Osunęła się na kolana. Marcus wystartował w jej kierunku.

- Czas pokazać, dlaczego się tu dostałem! - Warknął, podnosząc rękę. Na jego dłoni pojawiła się mała kula ognia. Zaraz po tym zerwał się gwałtowny wiatr, posyłając kulę prosto w twarz Pudge'a. Rzeźnik ryknął z bólu, ogień mu nie służył. Miał tak jeszcze ryknąć parę razy, Marcus bowiem schował katanę i uniósł obie ręce do góry. Pojawił się na nich gigantycznych rozmiarów płomień, wirujący niczym bączek. Aftermath opuścił dłonie na wysokość kolan. Siła płomienia wyrzuciła go w powietrze, prosto w stronę Pudge'a. Rzeźnik machnął nożem, ale jego adwersarz skontrował to płomienistym uderzeniem. Do akcji włączył się Casper, wyszarpując coś z kieszeni. Tym czymś okazał się być bardzo-obcięty-trójlufowy-shotgun, model "Roulette". Okularnik oddał parę strzałów, trafiając Pudge'a w "brzuch". Ciosy ten nie wzruszyły nim, ale odwróciły jego uwagę od Marcusa. Ten uderzył pięścią o łeb adwersarza. Wyglądało to komicznie, ale w ostatniej chwili dzięki nienazwanej sile pięść chłopaka zamieniła się w kamienną. Uderzenie zamroczyło Rzeźnika. Tymczasem Blossom czuła, że tym razem nie pomoże jej magia lecznicza. Była umierająca. Mimo wszystko jednak Bell postanowiła spróbować. Stan Buttercup był już stabilny. Białowłosa położyła ręce na ranie. Ta była jeszcze większa niż poprzednia. Ale nie mogła się wycofać. Nie mogła pozwolić, by ktoś stracił życie dlatego, że ubzdurała sobie, że nie dała rady. Zaczęła rytuał...

* * *

- 1:0? - Zasugerował Mroczny Żniwiarz, zanosząc się śmiechem. Ponury Żniwiarz sposępniał. Nie chodziło nawet o fakt, że przegrywał zakład, ale o fakt, że będzie musiał drałować gdzieś na środek Mrocznych Równin po martwego.

- Czy ja wiem... Rana się goi. - Stwierdził bez przekonania.

- Zobaczymy, czy zdąży się zagoić przed jej śmiercią. - Parsknął demon, chichocząc. Nagle jednak spoważniał. - Muszę nieco skrócić łańcuch Pudge'a. Miał tylko pójść po zalegającego z cyrografem faceta, zjeść po drodze parę zwierząt, po czym tu wrócić razem z nim. A ten sobie urządza rzeź w Gimnazjum.

- I tak idzie im całkiem nieźle. - Mruknął Ponury.

- Dobra, dosyć tego widowiska. Jak odejmie się paręset kilogramów temu kawałowi mięsa, to może spokornieje. - Stwierdził rzeczowo Mroczny. Sięgnął po telefon. Chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu wykręcił numer.

- Tu Szef. - Zaczął rozmowę. - Nie, nie ten z "Inspektora Gadżeta". Eff... TO JA, IMBECYLU!!! - Wydarł się do słuchawki. - Oglądasz zdecydowanie za dużo kreskówek, Nocny. Weź ze sobą Leorica i kopnijcie się po tą górę mięsa... Jaką? Niech mnie coś popieści, zastanawiam się, czy dobrze zrobiłem, biorąc cię na pachołka... A, żartowałeś? Ja myślę. Tak tak, do usłyszenia. - Mroczny Żniwiarz odłożył słuchawkę, po czym teatralnie otarł twarz z potu.

* * *

- A masz! - Warknął Marcus, uderzając adwersarza kamiennymi pięściami raz za razem. Pudge zaś po każdym ciosie "zataczał się" mocno. Do akcji włączył się Casper, tnąc ostrzami w ręce stwora. Jack(Który już zdążył wybudzić się z omdlenia) aktywnie wspierał ich, wysyłając kolejną falę Jack botów. Dexter ostrzeliwywał się z pistoletu, zaś Mike wysyłał kolejnych nieumarłych do boju. Tymczasem Bell wciąż starała się uleczyć ranę Blossom. Ta Buttercup była już zaleczona, ale rana rudowłosej była dużo cięższa, niż wydawało się Bell.

- To nie ma sensu. - Stwierdziła Mandy, stojąca tuż nad nią.

- Nie... Dam radę ją uratować. - Odparła, skupiając się jeszcze bardziej. Tymczasem do oklepywania Pudge'a dołączyła się Bubbles, rzucając czymś niby dyskiem. Pocisk odciął jedną z łap Rzeźnika.

- To za moje siostry! - Krzyknęła, uderzając raz jeszcze. Abominacja po raz e-nty cofnęła się pod ścianę. Szybko jednak z niej wypełzła i zaczęła wściekle machać nożem, usiłując trafić kogokolwiek. Nikt nie znalazł się jednak w jego zasięgu - Wszystkim udało się odskoczyć.

- Niech to! - Warknął Rzeźnik, dając sobie spokój z machaniem ostrzem. Na jego "twarzy" pojawił się uśmieszek. - Z pewnością to mięsko jest jeszcze zbytnio za twarde. Trzebaby je trochę zmiękczyć... - We wnętrznościach stwora coś burknęło, coś eksplodowało... Po czym Pudge zwymiotował. Na jego adwersarzy posypał się deszcz flaków, kości i krwi. Fala była dość spora i przykryła pechowców, którzy znajdowali się najbliżej: Caspra, Marcusa i Mike'a.

- Och, jak uroczo. - Stwierdził Stratoavis, wypluwając kość. - Utopić się w morzu organów. - Marcus nie podszedł do tego tak entuzjastycznie.

- Chyba mi niedobrze... - Wymamrotał Aftermath, zieleniejąc. Mike zachował się podobnie, ale z tyłu reakcje były jeszcze drastyczniejsze.

- Boże... - Szepnęła Bubbles, przerażona. - To... To jest straszne.

- Yhm. - Stwierdziła Mandy bez entuzjazmu. Tymczasem Bell nie przyglądała się temu, co pozostawił po sobie Pudge, tylko wciąż stała się ustabilizować Blossom. Wbrew przekonaniu Mandy było widać postęp. Dziura w brzuchu nieco się zmniejszyła.

- Nie... Nie dam rady zrobić więcej. - Wyszeptała Bell z łzami w oczach. - Potrzebny jest jakiś profesjonalista. - Tymczasem Jack zareagował jeszcze gwałtowniej. "Młody Geniusz Zła" skulił się i zaczął mamrotać niezidentyfikowane słowa.

- Nadłamał się chłopak... - Stwierdził czyjś głos. Wszyscy obrócili się w jego kierunku. Zebrani ujrzeli dwie "osoby": Szkieleta w koronie, z tarczą, na której widniał czarny topór oraz z szablą w ręku oraz czaszkogłowego w czarnym pancerzu ze strzelbą w ręku.

- Przyszliście po to? - Zapytał Casper, wskazując brodą Pudge'a.

- A owszem. - Odparł czaszkogłowy. Pomachał palcem Rzeźnikowi. - Wstydziłbyś się! Zamiast znaleźć dłużnika, to ty straszysz dzieci! - Warknął z udawaną złością.

- Będziesz miał kłopoty, Pudge. - Wtrącił się szkielet. Kupa mięsa warknęła coś pod nosem. - Co tam mamrotasz?

- Nic, nic... - Wymamrotał stwór, przetaczając się w kierunku tamtej dwójki.

- Zaraz, a co ze szkodami materialnymi? - Wtrącił się Dexter, patrząc niespokojnie na Blossom.

- Za szkody poniesione wskutek wadliwych działań, firma nie odpowiada. - Czaszkogłowy zachichotał pod nosem.

- Cieszcie się, że żyjecie. - Burknął szkielet, kreśląc kilka znaków. Po chwili cała trójka zniknęła w błysku. Przez chwilę panowała jeszcze cisza. Dopiero Marcus ośmielił się ją przerwać:

- A więc to jest ten bohaterski chleb powszedni? - Zapytał, odzyskując kolory.

- Nie. To nie był chleb powszedni. - Odparł Casper, wpatrując się w przestrzeń. - TO był Pudge, sługa Mrocznego Żniwiarza.

- Kogo?

- Wiesz, co to cyrograf? - Aftermath przytaknął niepewnie. - Mroczny Żniwiarz dba o to, by każdy, kto wypełnił cyrograf... Odpowiednio go odpłacił. Wysyła swoje sługi - Tak jak Pudge i tamci dwaj - by ci dopełniali warunków umowy. Pech chciał, że tym razem został wysłany ten wybryk natury. - Okularnik odwrócił się w stronę Bell. - Jak z nimi?

- Ustabilizowane, ale długo nie wytrzymają... - Odparła, podnosząc się.

- Lepiej się pośpieszmy i zabierzmy je. - Mruknął Dexter, biorąc Blossom na ręce.

- Zastanawia mnie, kto to posprząta... - Stwierdził Mike, przyglądając się pobojowisku. Istotnie - Wgnieciona ściana i dziedziniec zalany krwią, wnętrznościami i flakami sam się nie uprzątnie...


	6. Suma sumarum

- Wypadałoby powiedzieć, skąd posiadłeś taką moc? - Mruknął pytająco Casper. On i Marcus przechadzali się korytarzem, co chwila zawracając i kierując się w drugą stronę.

- To dość długa historia... - Zaczął Aftermath niepewnie.

- Mamy czas... - Parsknął Stratoavis. Faktycznie, lekcje zostały odwołane.

- Cóż... Zacznijmy od tego, że pewnego dnia zostałem złapany przez trójkę chłopaków o mocach podobnych do PPG.

- RRB... - Wywnioskował Casper.

- Zabrali mnie gdzieś do Nevady. Było tam jakieś... laboratorium rządowe... Nie jestem pewien, chwilę później straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się przykuty do łóżka. - Marcus przerwał na chwilę. - Tamten facet, który tam był, przedstawił mi się jako Thompson. Stwierdził, że mam szczęście, ponieważ zostałem wybrany spośród milionów obywateli na bycie podmiotem chwalebnego doświadczenia "Ku chwale Ojczyzny". - Aftermath wykrzywił się na trzy ostatnie słowa, zapewne próbując oddać wyraz twarzy tamtego rządowca.

- Wiesz, że ta wersja jest tak oklepana i tak nieprawdopodobna, jak to tylko możliwe?

- Ale prawdziwa. Poddawali mnie badaniom, napromieniowaniom, zamykali w klatce... Zapewne chcieli pozyskać kolejnego lojalnego żołnierza, jak tamci trzej. W końcu poczułem, że moje palce pachną spalenizną. To było to. Uzyskałem władzę nad żywiołem. Mogłem go wywoływać, kiedy chciałem, używać go na żądanie, spełniać swoje zachcianki. Ale to nie było wszystko... Nie...

- Niech zgadnę: Zdobyłeś władzę nad wszystkimi czterema?

- Dokładnie. W jednej chwili mogę miotać kulami ognia, by przerzucić się na lodowe pociski, następnie pofrunąć w strumieniu wiatru i uderzyć adwersarza kamienną pięścią. - Wyrecytował Marcus na jednym oddechu. - Nie wiesz, jak się cieszyłem. W końcu te wszystkie męki i tortury zaczęły przynosić sens. Jednakże... - W oczach Aftermatha pojawił się błysk. Niezdrowy, bardzo niezdrowy błysk. - Musiałem się stamtąd wyrwać. Uciec byle dalej. Pewnej nocy jakoś przedostałem się przez teren strzeżony. Nikt mnie nie gonił, nie wiedzieć czemu... No i w końcu dostałem się tutaj, do rodziny zastępczej.

- Ja mieszkam sam. - Mruknął Casper, rzucając okiem na dziedziniec. Ekipa sprzątająca dosć szybko uporała się z bałaganem, jaki zostawił Pudge, lecz coś w tym miejscu go niepokoiło. Tak jakby... Rzeźnik coś tu pozostawił...

* * *

Tymczasem, w tak zwanej "Bramie Żniwiarza", czyli rodzimej warstwie Mrocznego...

- Pudge, ty niekompetentny worku z mięsem! - Warknął Żniwiarz wściekle, taksując wzrokiem swojego podwładnego. Co prawda Rzeźnik miał jakieś cztery metry wysokości, a jego Szef "ledwo" 2.4 m, ale mimo wszystko czuł przed nim wystarczający respekt. - Ja cię wysyłam po faceta, który zalegał nam z cyrografem, a ty zbaczasz z drogi prosto na Gimnazjum pełne dzieciaków, które kiedyś podpiszą cyrografy! - Demon teatralnie otarł twarz z potu. - Nie mam już siły, by ci dalej wpajać pohamowanie twojego głodu. Powinieneś rzeczywiście przerzucić się na wegetarianizm. - Góra mięsa zaczęła coś mamrotać pod nosem.

- Za karę przywiążemy cię do łańcucha i będziemy karmić majonezem przez tydzień! - Nocny rzecz jasna musiał wtrącić swoje trzy grosze.

- Czy ty zawsze musisz wszystko komentować? - Zapytał retorycznie Leoric.

- Taką już mam naturę. - Czaszkogłowy "uśmiechnął się" lekko. Tymczasem Szef kontynuował swoje peorowanie:

- Podstawowa zasada każdego złego: Rób zło z umiarem. Jeżeli przesadzisz, wszyscy będą chcieli cię zabić. Jeżeli nie będziesz wystarczająco zły, nie zostaniesz okrzyknięty zagrożeniem i nikt nie będzie zwracał na ciebie uwagi. - Stwierdził rzeczowo Mroczny.

- Byłem tylko troszkę głodny... - Zaczął Pudge na usprawiedliwienie, ale Nocny natychmiast mu przerwał:

- Gdybyśmy się nie pojawili na czas, to byś poroszarpywał te dzieciaki na strzępy. - Czaszkogłowy zachichotał cicho.

- Niechętnie to mówię, ale ten przygłup ma rację. - Dodał Leoric.

- A więc postanowione. Przez tydzień nie ruszasz się stąd i dostajesz tylko... - Na twarzy Mrocznego pojawił się złowrogi uśmiech. - Warzywa. - Pysk Rzeźnika wykrzywił się straszliwie."Ta kara chyba go wzruszy...", pomyślał beztrosko demon, wracając do swoich zajęć.

* * *

- Jak z nimi? - Zapytał Casper. Razem z Marcusem, Dexterem i Bell znajdowali się w pokoju szpitalnym. Blossom i Buttercup wciąż leżały pod kroplówką.

- Gdyby nie pomoc Bell, prawdopodobnie nie przeżyły by. - Mruknął w odpowiedzi Dexter, przyglądając się z troską spokojnej twarzy rudowłosej.

- Zrobiłam to, co do mnie należało. - Odparła białowłosa cicho, pochylając głowę.

- Wypadałoby ci podziękować. - Stwierdził naukowiec, wpatrując się w ścianę. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

- Więc rozumiem, że apelu nie będzie? - Zapytał cicho Casper, oglądając się za siebie. Zegar wskazywał czwartą. Koniec lekcji wszelakich, tylko trzecioklasiści powinni teraz mieć ostatnie lekcje. Ale nie mieli. Nie dzisiaj.

- Nie. Nie będzie.

- Cóż... Ja się zbieram. - Stratoavis dźwignął się z krzesła. - Mam nadzieję, że dadzą radę wydobrzeć do jutra. Dobrego dnia. - Okularnik wyszedł z sali, zostawiając wszystkich z przemyśleniami.

* * *

Nie chciało mu się nic robić. Dzisiejszy dzień wyczerpał go do reszty. Położył plecak przy biurku i rzucił się na łóżko. Po krótkiej chwili leżenia stwierdził, że takie leżenie jest niekonstruktywne. Zasiadł do komputera, wpisał hasło, po czym zadumał się nad kolejnym opowiadaniem. Pisywał je do szkolnej gazetki na umilenie czytania. Teraz miał w głowie pomysł odnośnie tragicznego romansu dwóch długoletnich kochanków. Ona ginie na jego oczach, a on zaprzedaje duszę diabłu, by ją odzyskać. Odzyskuje ją, owszem... Ale tylko na godzinę. Później znów ją traci, a potężny demon wykorzystuje go przez wieczność jako swojego chłopca na posyłki. Swego czasu wysyła go w stronę wierzyciela, który zalega z paktem. Tragiczny kochanek został wypraną z uczuć maszyną, jednak wciąż ma w głowie obraz swojej miłości. Na miejscu pokonuje wierzyciela i towarzyszącego mu wojownika... Tylko po to, by stwierdzić, że ten wojownik jest tą dziewczyną, w której się zakochał. Demon bowiem, pragnąc ponaśmiewać się z uczucia miłości, ożywił po raz drugi duszę dziewczyny tylko po to, by jej kochanek mógł ją zabić. Wyprana z uczuć maszyna załamuje się po raz kolejny, po czym popełnia samobójstwo. Żadnych dobrych zakończeń, żadnych reaktywacji, niczego. To był styl charakterystyczny dla Caspra. Ponury, pokazujący brutalność świata, rzeczywisty, bez upiększeń. Czasami brutalny, czasem tragiczny, ale zawsze niewzruszony względem innych stylów, toczący się własną ścieżką. "I jaki prawdziwy...", pomyślał z rozgoryczeniem okularnik, zapisując postępy. Rozpisał się. Słońce już zachodziło. Chłopak wyłączył komputer i zaczął przygotowywać się do snu. Dzisiaj nie oglądał już telewizji, nie czytał, nie robił nic. Rzucił się na łóżko i zasnął, mając nadzieję, że następny dzień przyniesie dobre wieści...


End file.
